Luca Zodiac
Reincarnated Seventeen years ago the Vrigo Zodiac was killed by the Ares. The Vrigo was reincarnated into Luca Kord shortly after. Luca Kord was born to Mary Kord and Lucas Kord. Luca's father was murdered days before Luca was born. His mother was devastated but decided to carry on her husband's memory by naming her son Luca. Visions of Memory Luca grew up just like any other child until he turned 12 and his cosmic abilities kicked in. He discovered that he was really strong when playing foot ball with his friends. He went up to tackle his friend but ended up sending him 10 meters across the ground. His friends where scared of him and Luca left in a hurry. As Luca was running home his body began to lift off the ground. He was then spinning around in the air. He yelled for help but no one could hear. He was soon up so high he was with the clouds. He passed out and woke up in his backyard in the ground. Luca went to sleep that night and began to have dreams that he could feel as if they happened to him. This happened over a course of several years. The dreams taught him of someone's life and how this someone died. Luca now 14 had one last dream. In this dream he saw a ball of light fly from space and into his mother's stomach. The dream ended with Luca being birthed. Vrigo After the dream he woke up immediately. He put all the dreams he had together. He is something more than human, he is something called a Zodiac. Having discovered what he is he released a empathic pulse to call out to his siblings. Family A year later a girl named Kaley came to his house looking for him. She explained to his mother that he needs to come with her. His mom told the girl to leave and that she is crazy. Luca came out of his bedroom and saw Kaley. He knew who she was. He told his mother that he is going to go with Kaley. He showed his mother his abilities, lifting the couch over his head then taking a knife and jabbing it into his arm only for the blade to break. His mother although hesitant let him go so he could learn about who and what he was. Kaley and Luca got on a train that went to New Orleans. The train was suddenly stopped. Footsteps where heard walking across the roof of the train. A woman busted through the roof of the train and grabbed Kaley and Luca and jumped out with them. Kaley told them woman to put them done already. The woman dropped them. Luca asked who she was. Kaley told him that the lady is Sandra, his sister. Sandra told Kaley that Luca needs to learn how to use his powers before he goes out into the public. Kaley agreed and they took him to their house in New Orleans. Cosmic Human Flashforward a few weeks, Sandra is seen training Luca in their backyard in New Orleans. Over the months Sandra teaches Luca how to fight and how to properly use his powers. She shows him how to access his cosmic energy. She teaches him about his biology and how to use it to his advantage. Danger Near present time Luca is seen sparing with Sandra. Their fight is interrupted by The Zodiac King. His voice in their heads tells them, "You cannot resist any longer. My children will do what I made them for." Sandra tells him to shove it up his ass then breaks the connection from further activity. She tells Luca that worse is yet to come. Powers Concussive Force - 'Luca can manipulate force into concussive blast, pulses, beams, ect. '''Kinetic Energy Absorption -' He can absorb Kinetic energy and redirect it. Has yet to produce and manipulate it. 'Telepathy (Limited) -' He can only speak in his siblings minds and vice versa. 'Empathy (Limited) -' He can feels his siblings emotions only. 'Zodiac Physiology -' * '''Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Flight * Cosmic Energy Manipulation: Being a Zodiac she can manipulate and control Cosmic Energy. ** Cosmic Embodiment: She has the ability to turn into pure cosmic energy making her powers stronger than normal. Abilities Expert Hand-to-hand Weapon Specialist